


All Our Times Have Come

by Lynx22281



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandon All Hope (5.10) - The Harvelles get reaped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Times Have Come

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the first line of Blue Oyster Cult's Don't Fear the Reaper.
> 
> Ellen's lines at the beginning are taken directly from the script for the episode.

Hunters, despite their previous dealings with spirits, are always the hardest to convince to leave. Tessa knows these two will be no different. Ellen and Jo Harvelle are leaning into each other propped up against the hardware store's counter. The younger woman’s abdomen is shredded. The pale hand pressing a wadded up shirt into the wound is growing weaker as the pool of blood widens. 

“I will always love you, baby,” Ellen says against Jo’s ear. 

A hellhound bays. The door is already unchained and the salt line is gone. The faint smell of propane wafts through the store. The end is nearer than ever before. 

“Honey? Jo…?” Ellen sobs when there is no answer. She inhales deeply resting her cheek against her daughter’s temple. 

Tessa smiles softly to the blonde girl who appears at her side. She places a comforting hand on Jo’s shoulder. The young woman watches the scene playing out before her and whispers softly, “Mom.” 

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Ellen presses her face into her daughter’s hair. “That’s my good girl.” 

The doors burst open and the overpowering stench of sulfur catches Ellen’s attention. She instinctively tightens her arm around Jo’s body as the unholy beasts stalk up the aisle between canisters of propane and lines of detonation cord. 

One of the hounds has flanked the two women, coming up from one of the side aisles. It stands so close that its rank breath blows Ellen’s hair against her face. The detonator is still clasped in Jo’s hand. Ellen grabs her daughter’s hand, her thumb resting over Jo’s on the button. A dangerous grin spreads across her mouth before she spits out, “You can go straight back to hell, you ugly bitch!” 

A massive fireball consumes the hardware store sending tremors through the town of Carthage, Missouri. Tessa turns her head to look her shoulder through the growing flames to see Sam and Dean Winchester stop to watch for a second before turning their backs on the devastation and running. 

Tessa looks to her other side as Ellen appears. Mother and daughter step into each other’s arms murmuring words of comfort to each other. The reaper gives them a moment before speaking. “It’s time.” 

Ellen shakes her head. “No. We’ve got to help those boys.” 

“There has to be something we can do.” Jo agrees. 

“You of all people know what happens to spirits who linger,” Tessa reminds them. 

“But that can take years to happen!” Jo argues. 

“Or it could take minutes.” Tess retorts. She can fill a strange tug pulling at her to deal with the Harvelles and hurry to where the rest of the reapers are waiting, but she won’t leave her charges. She changes tactics, forgoing her usual sympathetic angle. “Lucifer is about to raise Death and I have to be with the others when it happens. If I leave you here, you will be lost and you’ll never be able to cross over.” 

The two women still look thoroughly unconvinced. 

“Ok. I’m not usually allowed to do this, but these circumstances have never happened before.” She sighs and glances around before looking right at Ellen. “There is a place waiting for you.” 

Ellen furrows a brow, catching the unspoken meaning. “Is Bill…?” 

Tessa nods. 

“What about Ash?” 

“Him too.” 

Jo raises a brow at her mother. “But what about Sam and Dean?” 

Tessa turns to Jo. “The Winchesters are not without friends. Death will not take kindly to being bound to Lucifer once he is freed.” 

Ellen takes a moment to consider, before taking Jo’s hand in hers. She looks sad, but resolute. “If anybody can set things right again, it’s those boys. And, honey, I want to see your daddy so bad.” 

Jo’s face softens and she squeezes her mom’s hand, nodding. “Me, too.” 

The Harvelle women turn back to Tessa. Ellen firmly states, “We’re ready.” 

Tessa smiles as she lays a hand on Ellen’s shoulder and they leave behind the smoldering ruins of the hardware shop. In an instant, Ellen and Jo are standing in front of the Roadhouse, alone. Ash bolts out the door, grabbing both of them into a big hug. “I thought you guys would never get here!” 

They smile and try to talk over each other until the screen door of the bar slams shut drawing Ellen’s attention up to the porch. There stands Bill Harvelle looking exactly like he had the night he and John Winchester left for Devil’s Gate Reservoir. Jo gets to him first, launching herself into his big arms. He squeezes and pets her like he did when she was little. His dark eyes look over her head to Ellen. With his wickedly handsome grin, he holds out one hand and says, “Hey, sugar.” 

Ellen’s face lights up like the sun as she runs up the porch steps and throws her arms around her husband and daughter. 

Ash gives them all a few moments before he herds them into the Roadhouse. “Okay, okay. We’ve got all eternity and an infinite supply of beer for this reunion!” 

For the moment, the Winchesters and the Apocalypse are forgotten.


End file.
